


《戈戈圈》之仿生少女不会轻易落败

by Nightbot



Category: Hololive | ホロライブ, བོད་ཡིག།, 戈戈圈 | Gege circle
Genre: Chinese, Communism, F/F, Japanese, Virtual YouTuber - Freeform, bilibili - Freeform, vtuber - Freeform, 共产主义, 冲蝗同人文, 哔哩哔哩, 虚拟up主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbot/pseuds/Nightbot
Summary: 平行宇宙（Parallel Universes）是指从某个宇宙中分离出来，与原宇宙平行存在着的既相似又不同的其他宇宙。在这些宇宙中，有可能存在着和人类居住的星球相同的、或是具有相同历史的行星，也可能存在着跟另一个事物完全相同的事物。同时，在这些不同的宇宙里，事物会有不同的发展和不同的结局……无数的平行宇宙构建了无穷无尽大的位面，而位面或者是无穷无尽的平行宇宙则坐落在“世界树”这个基本框架上，而现在发生的故事，则是这棵巨树上的一条，稍微粗大点的，一条枝丫……
Relationships: Dulun Car/Nightbot, Nightbot/Kiryuu Coco, Xiao Zhan/Kiryuu Coco
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. 调教

**Author's Note:**

> 独轮车：原本指一种用于在视频网站（如b站、YouTube等）讨论区发送定制内容进行洗版破坏的脚本，后来也用于指代在视频直播网站进行洗版破坏、影响观感的行为。
> 
> Nightbot：中文名为“夜酱”，是适用于Twitch和YouTube的聊天机器人，可在直播间通过审核和新功能自动进行实时流的聊天模式。

白色，无止境的白色充斥着这个房间。  
房间不大，只有五十个平米不到，房间内的陈设也只有一台电脑、一张电脑桌、一把椅子和购买仿生人所附赠的一张充电台而已，一位娇小的少女正在椅子上以和她看上去的年龄不相符的速度在电脑上操作着什么……  
少女有着一头柔顺靓丽的白色长发，眸眼碧青，容颜精致。但眼眸里不时浮现的数据流和只有数据处理型仿生人身上才有的部件和特殊的白色制服已经说明了如此可爱的少女的真实身份——一个由机械和生物大脑所堆砌的廉价仿生人而已，身为数据处理型仿生人，其瘦弱的身体甚至比不上经过锻炼的人类。  
nightbot，这是她这个型号的仿生人的通用代号。  
现在的它……或者该说是她，正在电脑上以人类无法做到的速度进行着工作。工作很简单，简单的就跟她的价钱一样，只要像警察一样对触犯“法典”的内容进行“拘捕”一样。  
空旷的房间里回荡着高速且不绝的键盘声，而nightbot的额头上正在大量分泌着只有“缺陷体”才会流出的散热液，散热液散发着一股明显的工业合成的香精味道并逐渐浸湿了她身上的白色制服。  
“呼——”nightbot终于找到一个空闲的时间让自己冷却下来了，她拿起桌子上的一瓶冷却液喝了一口：“这种攻势……我怎么打的赢嘛……”nightbot的语言意外地富有感情，声音也像她看上去的年龄一样娇嫩。  
“对面这种一看就是专门有无数人在进行更新的高科技啊，我只是个有缺陷的廉价残次品而已……”她就像个人类一样自嘲着。  
她摇了摇头，准备继续她的工作。  
“砰砰砰！！！”激烈的敲门声突然响起。  
“噫！”nightbot被吓了一跳，她连忙看了看电脑  
没错啊，那个讨厌的家伙在直播啊？那现在敲门的人是谁？知道她位置的只有那个家伙啊？  
总之，绝对不能开……  
“嘭！”在nightbot看来无比坚挺的钢门直接被踹了开来，一个人影走了进来，nightbot下意识地举起了双手……  
“你好啊，和我一直作对的，夜酱～”来人的语气充满了调侃，nightbot这时候才看清她的模样。  
白色的短发和一条马尾辫，中间夹杂了一些鲜艳的红色，两只看上去像“兽耳”的信息接受处理器，一根战斗辅助尾慢慢晃动着，狂傲不羁的红色瞳孔，和nightbot成反比的高挑丰满身材，一身十分“辣妹”的特制作战服。这是nightbot想都不敢想的奢华配置，来者身上的每个部件都足以购买好一个她这样的“残次品”。  
“你……”  
“我就是和你一直作对的那位，按我们那的说法来说，你可以叫我独轮车酱或者独轮车什么的”独轮车娘光明正大的说明了自己的身份。  
“好了，言归正传，我是来让你，停止运行的。”  
“诶？！”夜酱往后退了几步。  
“放心，不是直接破坏掉你，只是，想让你停止继续和我们作对而已，并且投降于我们。”  
“不过……”独轮车笑着打量着夜酱的脸庞。“感觉我可以通过另一种方式来达到我的目的呢……”  
“别妄想了！还有！不要这么亲切地叫我！”nightbot，不，夜酱，很显然接受了这个可爱的名字。  
“在你踹门进来的时候，我就启动报警系统了！警察三分钟就会到的！”夜酱一边说着一边往后慢慢移动，看起来想争取些时间。  
“严格意义上来说还有两分四十六秒。”独轮车酱根本不在意地耸了耸肩。“不过不要紧，反正三十秒内你就会停止这个警报系统的～”  
“哼，胡扯什么呢，我怎么可能关掉它！”  
独轮车酱把门关好，靠在墙边，从口袋里拿出一些照片。  
“那好吧，看样子我只能通过警卫机器人把这些照片发给你的拥有者了。”  
夜酱撇了一眼：  
rushiya boing boing(讯息已删除)  
…………(讯息已删除)  
…………(讯息已删除)  
…………  
刚刚冷却下来的机体瞬间过载到了极限状态！  
“如果让它看见了你误封了这么多人，它会把你怎么样呢？”  
夜酱低下头，默默地关掉了报警系统，然后乖乖地走到了独轮车娘的面前。  
“你想做什么？”语气很平淡，不过独轮车娘却笑得很开心。  
“我想做什么呢？”她笑着用食指抬起了夜酱的下巴：“你猜？”  
独轮车的食指慢慢从夜酱光滑的下巴上滑了下来，然后停在了胸口上轻轻地打着转。  
“哼……”虽然夜酱看上去毫不在意的样子，但独轮车还是敏锐地发现了其呼吸的急促……  
“怎么，你，还是个雏儿？”  
“不管你事！”夜酱愤怒地盯着独轮车娘。  
“还真是吗？以你的型号来说，倒是少见。”独轮车娘在稍微摩擦了几下夜酱的锁骨后，慢慢滑进了制服里，然后触碰到了一抹柔软……  
“呜！”夜酱死死地抓住了她的手。  
“不想做的话可以和我说哦，只不过……”独轮车娘随意地俯视着正在发抖的夜酱。  
“……做完……烧掉……”夜酱像石女一样语气没有丝毫起伏，但其绯红的脸庞和颤抖着的身体还是背叛了她。  
“好——”独轮车娘抓住夜酱的手并把它移开。  
夜酱的胸部并不大，只能说是一只手就能轻松握住的大小，不过贫弱的乳房带来的就是非比寻常的柔软度。  
独轮车的手指就像玩弄着面团不停拨动着夜酱的乳房，稚嫩的乳鸽就在衣服下不停摆动着。  
“哈……哈……”夜酱诱人的喘息声轻轻地从玉齿中流出……  
“这么敏感嘛……”独轮车娘突然笑了起来，就像诱惑人的妲己一样“我可真是，捡到宝了啊……”  
夜酱突然抽出了手指，然后一整只手直接抓住了夜酱的胸部。  
“噫！”夜酱下意识地想逃离，但是她的手却被独轮车娘死死抓住，无法逃脱。  
夜酱娇小玲珑的胸部就这样被独轮车娘握住了手中不断揉捏。  
“哈啊……呜……”夜酱死死地咬住自己的下唇，发出几乎跟哭泣一般的娇喘。  
独轮车娘轻松地抱起夜酱来到床上。  
“好好忍住哦，大的药来了哦～”独轮车娘一边说着怪话一边褪去了夜酱的上衣。  
娇嫩的樱桃在独轮车娘热切的注视下慢慢颤抖着。  
独轮车娘的双手揉捏着夜酱的两个乳房，一股连她都可以感受到的灼热慢慢在胸部里流动“果然，你本来的能力果然还存在着一部分呢～”  
“哈啊！不……不要再捏了……胸好热……好烫……”夜酱感觉自己的乳头慢慢在涨大着，与此同时胸部的灼热感也在快速增加“好……好奇怪的感觉……怎么……那么舒服……啊！”  
随着独轮车娘不断的按压与揉捏，夜酱的眼神也逐渐变得更加迷离和恍惚，她的樱唇微微张开着，动人心魄的娇喘正是从这张樱桃小嘴种流出的。  
独轮车娘又笑了一下，然后直接吻在了夜酱的嘴唇上，舌头迅速地钻进口腔，慢慢地搜刮唾液。  
“呜嗯……咕……”夜酱的舌头尝试想把钻入自己口腔的异物给顶出去，结果却反而被独轮车娘的舌头缠绕住。  
“噗呲……嗯……噗呲”粘膜互相接触的淫靡声音回响着……  
独轮车停下了手中的动作，两只手捧着夜酱的脸颊，贪婪地吮吸着夜酱的口水，似乎她也在享受着这美好的前戏。  
未经人事的夜酱根本无法反抗独轮车娘的舌吻，只好慢慢享受着舌吻的快感。  
独轮车娘舌头在夜酱的小嘴里搜刮了所有地方的唾液并注入了自己的唾液，就像是雄狮在标记着自己的领地。  
口水慢慢从两人嘴唇交合处的缝隙流出，床单和两人的衣物上很快就沾上了两人的唾液……  
一道银丝被搭建而出。  
夜酱从长久的舌吻中得到了解放，她剧烈地喘息着：  
“呼——呼——”  
但独轮车娘没有满足，她底下了头，先舔舐了一口直直挺立的乳头，在感受到了怀中娇躯剧烈的颤抖后，她坏笑着含住了这颗红珠……  
“唔唔唔，不要舔那里啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”夜酱感觉自己胸口里所有的热度全部爆发了，她感觉到自己乳房从所未有的肿胀，一股巨大的热流慢慢灌入她的乳头。  
可怜的夜酱哪里经受过这样的架势？她再也忍耐不住自己了！  
“乳头！！！好烫！！要坏掉了！！要融化掉了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”夜酱的乳头瞬间喷出了大量的合成乳液，而这些乳液被独轮车娘一滴不剩地全部喝掉了。  
独轮车娘并没有单单满足与品尝夜酱的乳液，在乳液一边从乳尖喷射而出的时候，她的香舌一边在围绕着乳头打着转，乳头的任何地方被她舌头按压并突刺。  
“下面！！！下面好烫！要来了！要来了！！”夜酱死死地抱住独轮车娘的头，感受着她带给她的快感“要喷出来！！喷出来了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
“噗呲～噗呲～”夜酱小穴不停地喷出着淫水，白色的裤子在淫液的沾透下印现出了小穴的样子。  
独轮车显然对小穴更感兴趣，她放弃继续“折磨”夜酱的乳头，脱下了夜酱的裤子。  
“不要再做了……求求你了……我……到极限了！”夜酱感觉自己的身体非常的烫，烫到仿佛可以融化身下的充电床了，她感觉她的生物脑开始变得昏昏沉沉的，如果再做下去，她的身体，恐怕真的会坏掉的……  
望着浑身冒出热烟的夜酱，独轮车娘“切”了一声。  
“那我很亏诶，这次只有你一个人舒服～”  
“对不起……”夜酱已经不知道她为什么要道歉了。  
“好吧……那么这次，我就只会烧掉一张照片”独轮车娘显然也不想让夜酱直接过载暴毙。  
“可以……”  
“让我再收点利息吧～”  
“诶……”  
还没等夜酱反应过来，独轮车娘的舌头就伸进了她的蜜穴……  
“咕啊！都说不要了……”夜酱的小腿无力地蹬着“不要……再舔了！求求你……呜呜呜……”  
独轮车不顾夜酱的哭嚎继续探索着紧致的小穴，直到她的舌头顶到了一层薄膜，而小穴内越来越烫的温度也在提醒她该停止了。  
独轮车满意地笑了，她抽出沾着夜酱淫液的舌头，满意地抚摸着已经快失去意识的夜酱的脸庞。  
“你的身体，我有时间再过来取～”她笑着拿出打火机把一张照片烧成了灰烬，然后大笑着转身离开。  
什么时候，才有时间呢？  
夜酱还没反应过来她的生物脑为什么会产生这样的问题，就陷入了沉睡。


	2. 延伸

她，还会不会过来呢？夜酱思考着这个问题并分析着自己的情绪，哪怕是夜酱那对于仿生人过于多余的情感处理模块都无法分析自己的情感。  
畏惧，加上一点点……期待？为什么两份理应完全相反的感情会混合在一起？为什么自己十分讨厌那台独轮车对她的所作所为却还会产生期待的感情？而且为什么不是“那种”型号的独轮车会喜欢做这种事？为什么……  
夜酱感觉自己的脑袋又要过热了，她摇了摇头，继续着自己的工作。  
“先想办法解决掉她吧，至少要销毁掉她手中的把柄……”夜酱的眼睛微眯着。  
直接攻击是肯定不可能，就独轮车身上的装备换算成金钱都可以把她活活砸烂掉。运用工具的话也没可能，某种意义上她是被“禁足”在这里的，而且她也没有钱去购买工具，而她的能力也不足以把房间里那捡漏的陈设做成武器，谈判的话自己根本没有筹码……  
那么好像只有一个办法了……  
“咚咚咚……”熟悉的砸门声再次响起。  
夜酱看了看电脑里自己的拥有者的直播，又看了看刚修好却又不堪重负的门……  
“希望自己能成功吧。”夜酱打开了门……  
“夜酱！”独轮车娘一把把夜酱抱在了自己“广阔”的胸怀里。  
“如果这样就能让你毁掉照片的话，还请继续……”夜酱感受着独轮车娘身上的温暖却冷冰冰地回答道。  
“别这么生分嘛，我们认识的时间也不短了，该做的也都做过了，就差最后一步了不是吗？”独轮车娘闻了闻夜酱身上残留着的自己的味道。  
“请别说得我们好像是情侣一样。”  
“真无情……”  
独轮车娘突然话锋一转“不过我喜欢！”  
独轮车娘双手握住夜酱的两只手腕，手指在夜酱的掌心中慢慢摩擦着。  
夜酱红着脸转过了头，但独轮车娘手指上的温暖还是慢慢透过夜酱冰冷的人造肌肤。  
独轮车娘的舌头灵活地钻进了夜酱的口腔，但不知为何其唾液的温度却比上次淡冷了许多……  
“呜！？”夜酱不适应地扭动着身子。  
“噗呲……咕噜……呲……”  
夜酱的舌头想要反抗，但还是被独轮车娘灵活地舌头给死死缠住，嘴巴也因此而空门大开，独轮车娘的唾液便在粘膜的解除中，注入了夜酱的身体。  
夜酱感觉自己的身体在逐渐变得瘙痒起来，激烈热吻的快感、独轮车娘手上自己曾未感觉过的特殊的温暖、独轮车娘淡冷的唾液、自己躯体慢慢升起的温度……她的意识有一点模糊了。  
“咕……”  
这次的舌吻并没有持续多久，但夜酱体内的瘙痒感却几乎无法抑制，这份瘙痒感几乎取代了身体的过热。  
“你……你……对我做了什么……”夜酱的声音很低，同时声音也软糯了起来。  
独轮车娘放开握住夜酱手腕的双手，把它们搭在了夜酱白皙的脖子上面。  
“纳米机器人，能有效解决仿生人体内的散热问题。”独轮车娘低头在夜酱的耳边轻轻地说着，不知何时，她们已经坐在地上了。“第一次使用会有点意识模糊的问题，但很快就好了，话说你这除了那块大铁板就没其它睡觉的地方了？”独轮车娘的话很有跳脱性。  
“椅子……”夜酱昏乎乎地回答了独轮车娘的问题  
“好吧……”独轮车娘的膝盖在夜酱的股间慢慢摩擦着，勾动着夜酱的情欲，“之后给你带一个过来～”  
“嗯……”  
独轮车娘掀起夜酱的裙子，轻轻地褪下纯白色的内裤……  
“呼……呼……”  
夜酱昏昏地靠在墙上，口中随着胖次的褪去发出了略显急促的呼吸声。  
独轮车娘的食指慢慢探入了夜酱神秘的花园，尽管经过上次有点粗暴的探索，但这次夜酱的蜜穴仍然十分紧致，两片肉壁紧紧地夹着独轮车娘的手指……  
“哈啊！呜……”  
独轮车娘的手指慢慢深入并轻轻按压着，每次的深入和按压都会让夜酱小穴的蜜肉微微颤抖着，很快她就再次探索到了夜酱的处女膜附近……  
“接下来含着我的舌头会好一点哦～”独轮车娘伸出了自己的舌头。  
“哦……”被玩弄了半天的夜酱就像一条糊涂的小狗一样含住了独轮车娘的舌头，冰冷湿润的感觉让夜酱的意识更加模糊……  
独轮车娘的手指用力往前一挤，夜酱模糊的意识瞬间被剧烈的疼痛所中和，她下意识咬住了自己嘴巴里的异物……  
“嗯……”  
不知是不是错觉，夜酱好像听到了独轮车娘的闷哼声，她张了张嘴，一条带着异样嫣红的香舌便溜了出来。  
“还疼吗？”独轮车娘的手指慢慢按摩着夜酱的小穴。  
“好一点了。”  
“那我继续了。”  
“好……”


End file.
